User talk:Pash42
Please leave all messages for Pash42 here. Hi Pash Many thanks for the tracklisting for 19 July 1979! Good to see you back. Not a big deal, but if you could mark the artists with double square brackets in the edit box, as in the Russians in the sessions section, we can easily see which artist pages already exist (very few) and which need to be done at some point in the future (a cast of thousands). Cheers, Steve W 17:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) 6 march 80 Hi Pash, Thanks for letting me know. Thought it seemed a bit short! Will try again. Want to hear the promised "Tommy Vance record"! (Steve W 16:47, 5 December 2008 (UTC)) Thanks! Gor it! Steve W 17:00, 5 December 2008 (UTC) barbara cartland Hi Pash, Many thanks for continuing great job on the tracklistings front. Not sure if you noticed before, but there's also a Barbara Cartland track played on the 400 Box show of 11 June 1979, a couple of days before your last one. Maybe I need to get an artist page going for her... I stuck a link up for the album in the comments section for the previous show. Frightening stuff. Cheers, Steve W 14:21, 10 December 2008 (UTC) hi pash You're absolutely right, need to make a proper pitch to the newsgroup. Need to sort out a couple of other Wiki things as well, but will try and at least put together a simple list of tracklistings that need to be done and try and circulate link to same. Then off on holidays on Monday. Anyway, look forward to getting back into all this in the new year. Sure we'll be seeing a big bunch more 400 Box shows, so that should be cool. Thanks again for all your help in recent times. Have a great holiday. Merry Christmas! Cheers, Steve W 14:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) happy new year! Hi Pash, Hope you had a good holiday. I just got back from my trip a couple of days ago and starting to get back into the swing of things, just about. Seems like there's a whole bunch of 400 Box shows come in while I was away. Wondered if you'd like to help out with some tracklistings if you have time. You can find the details on the 400 Box page (under Help Wanted). Think Bill's latest ones would be most straightforward to be going on with. Have already copied over the tracklistings from the inlay cards he put up, so it isn't quite as imposing as it might seem at first glance. Anyway, all the best for 2009! Cheers, Steve W 12:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) re new shows Hi Pash! Many thanks as ever for your help! Glad you had a good holiday. I had a brilliant one in India (plus a couple of days in Singapore), so energy levels are relatively high (at the moment). On the 400 Box shows, I was only thinking of doing Bill's first as these are all divided up into individual shows. The other remaining ones are rips of the tapes themselves and may have more than one show on them, so I thought maybe leave them until last. They all need to be done at some point, though... Cheers, Steve W 07:02, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Pash! Most excellent to see you back! Thanks for starting on what i think is one of the Virgin In-Store shows. I love these ones -- Peel's in such a bad mood all the time. Seems like he really hates the job! Guess he didn't last too long (as far as I know). I've got a a bit of a filing system going on -- probably incomprehensible -- for non-R1 shows. Please don't worry about that and carry on as you are. I'll cross-reference everything, no problem. Have just done this for another Virgin show, which I'm guessing you may have done as well. If so, many thanks! This is actually one of my own favorites, as it has a Pink Military record my sister used to have, and this show was the first time I'd heard it in many years when it was originally shared -- via the long-gone and much-missed Dubster homepage, I think. Anyway, cheers! Steve W 18:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) torrent 8 and virgin in-store shows Hi Pash, Sorry to hear about the broadband problems and also replicating efforts on the 400 box shows. As you'll know, the torrent 8 shows are a bit of a shambles on the file names -- so getting accurate dates and details for them is really useful. Virgin shows are all great. Think you've done the only two we have up so far, but there's definitely at least one more (I've got one dated 02 February 1980). Yeah, Peel seems to be practicing for a Mr Grumpy on these. Great if you can add any of his comments in the section toward the top of the page, or any other info from the show or tracks played that seems interesting. Apart from the torrents, there's the help wanted notice on the front page. No outstanding 400 Box ones right now, but sure there will be more before too long. Cheers, Steve W 19:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) reups Hi Pash, Not sure if you're having a problem downloading. I checked the links and all except the last two seem still up. Maybe you could retry them. 16 February 1981 has dead links, so that seems like a go if you want it ( I do have it). Not sure about 25 May 1979. Can't find a listing and don't seem to have it myself. Is it the right date? Cheers, Steve W 16:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) cheers Hi Pash, Many thanks for the extra tracklisting details. I'll get the re-up sorted out for you tonight. Rushing around a bit right now. I'll sort it out. Cheers, Steve W 03:03, 25 February 2009 (UTC) sorted Hi Pash, Hope you're feeling better today. Maybe didn't realize before, but thanks for the final(?) Virgin show listing. Love the comments! Got the 16 February 1981 show up again, hopefully. Enjoy! Steve W 18:41, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Pash, Many thanks for sorting out the 1981 show with Flock of Seagulls. In a way, hard to imagine them being on a Peel show, as they seem to be remembered for their hair as much as anything else. Just wanted to let you know that there's no need to sign your tracklistings on the page itself. In the blue bar at the top of every page, you can click on "History" and see who has added/edited it and what they did. One thing I'm thinking of introducing -- sometime when I've got a bit of time -- is a blog feature so people can write "signed" pieces and readers can easily add comments. Cheers, Steve 18 May 1981 Hi Pash I'm sorry you took exception to the changes I made to your tracklisting. Yes, the changes to the formatting are merely my own personal preference: as Steve (W) mentioned to me once, the Wiki is a community project and the fact that everybody has their own personal style is what gives it its character. The reason I omitted all the 'the's is that firstly, if we alphabeticise the artist names, we would have a lot under T. Secondly, this also involves adding redirects to the artist pages: for instance, we don't have 'Clash' and 'The Clash', only 'Clash'. As for the other changes, well feel free to change them back if you wish, but other people have altered my work without asking me first, and I haven't felt slighted (although if you want me to do this for you, I will). The time when that becomes important is in areas such as deleting pages, which only admin can do, so in that instance, yes it is politeness to ask first, rather than arbitrarily lose a person's work: but adding to other's originals with knowledge gained is what I thought the Wiki was all about (if it isn't, I might as well give up now). Nonetheless, I truly appreciate all the work you have put in on the Wiki and don't want to do anything to discourage that. Please don't get the feeling that there was anything wrong with what you did, any more than there is anything wrong with what we all do. We are all on the same side, aren't we? so.it.goes.2512 01:26, 11 March 2009 (UTC) added a couple of messages on Steve's page re recent discussions That's "So It Goes" Steve, rather than me. In short, all problems probably due to my own idleness and chronic disorganization. On a more interesting note (maybe), check out the new Unknown category! Cheers, Steve W 16:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Idleness? You? Nah! never!!! so.it.goes.2512 16:36, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Pash! Many thanks for your contributions. Some excellent points raised (and now acted on by the ever marvellous Steve (W)). I agree entirely with your assessments, and will act upon them from now on. All the best so.it.goes.2512 16:35, 11 March 2009 (UTC) hi pash Was trying to sort out a few 400 Box odds and ends and something struck me about the new Unknown pages effort. Basically, it seems to me that there are different kinds of pages that need different kinds of work. First, the standard "Unknown" ones with the odd mystery track, particularly for the artist/song. It was this type that I was really thinking about to mark in the Unknown category. Second type is just where no one has yet got around to researching details beyond basic artist/song, there's nothing in the Comments section, etc. I was thinking that these aren't really "Unknown" exactly, just that the pages need more work. An extension of this is pages that basically just have the file details and nothing else -- but at least the files are around (or perhaps upcoming for 400 Box shows), so more details can be added if people feel like it. Anyway, we kind of already have a category for this -- "Stub". You may have noticed it around. Sorting out the 400 Box stuff before, I added it to the following pages, which I previously had in the Help Wanted on the 400 Box page up as lacking tracklistings: * 07 May 1980 / 08 May 1980 / 13 May 1980 / 22 May 1980 / 07 July 1980 / 09 June 1980 / 08 July 1980 / 09 July 1980 In fact, the basic tracklistings are now there in terms of artist and song, but we just need the extra details added at some point. (Have loads of these pages already!) I was thinking it might be useful in future to keep "Stub" pages different from "Unknown" ones. To an extent, the Stub pages need more work, but the Unknown ones could be just for people to browse, hopefully realizing they have the show and can give it a quick listen to see if they know the unknown track(s). Does this seem like a reasonable plan? Cheers, Steve W 08:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) PS Of course, what needs to be done is for me to clarify things better in the User's Guide, the front page, etc. My bad. Let me work out something. PPS If you want to add the Stub template to a page (category added automatically), you do this: Yes indeed - with you all the way and always thought that the challenge for the group was the true unknown track details rather than simple cataloguing. Can't remember whether I posted a message asking whether we should share out years to go through to look for unknowns and stubs so as not to duplicate effort? Bit like project management this! Speak soon Pash Sounds a bit like work, yeah. Maybe duplicated effort on Unknown pages don't really matter, as once someone gets it they can fill it in and it goes off the list. Dr Mango sorted out a page yesterday that had three mystery ones. Cheers, Steve W 16:34, 24 March 2009 (UTC)